


Music is an Effective Cure for Boredom

by IcedCappuccino (Icedcaramelcappuccino)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedcaramelcappuccino/pseuds/IcedCappuccino
Summary: Saat bosan masa Lockdown seperti sekarang, hiburan menjadi ide brilian untuk menghilangkan perasaan tersebut. Untuk #StayAtHomeChallenge
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: #StayAtHomeChallenge





	Music is an Effective Cure for Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia milik Himaruya  
> Cerita punya saya
> 
> UwU ini buat challenge #StayAtHomeChallenge di facebook. Daripada saya gak ada kerjaan kan ye, terus juga ini pertama kalinya nulis tentang Italy bros, biasanya kalau nggak Alfred... ya FACE family? Atau Eropa barat (Germany, Belgium). Terus juga kenapa nulis di AO3 karena boleh masukkin lirik lagu.
> 
> Oh iya lagunya itu Banane e Lampone, lagu klasik Italia tentang nunggu di rumah hahaha
> 
> Kalau penasaran sama lagunya, ini linknya:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LBj50_Q4QRo (ini versi covernya btw, yang aslinya ada lah di Spotify)
> 
> Yah, ini menyenangkan sekali. Besar kemungkinan saya bakalan nulis lagi khusus dalam rangka challenge ini hahaha
> 
> Oke, daripada banyak komentar silakan baca!

“Ve… _Fratello_ _1_ , aku bosan berada di sini. Biasanya saat musim semi begini, Japan bakalan mengajakku dan Germany mengunjungi rumahnya untuk melihat bunga Sakura bermerkaran. Sekarang, aku cuma bisa diam begini...” seorang pemuda dengan rambut mencuat di bagian kiri sebenarnya dalam posisi merebahkan badan di atas sebuah sofa warna cokelat. Kedua matanya tertutup dan sesekali ia mengangguk-anggukan kepala karena mengantuk.

“Diam, _i_ _diota_ _2_ _!_ Telan saja rasa bosanmu itu, kau tahu kan kalau keadaan sekarang tidak diperbolehkan namanya keluar apalagi sampai ke negara lain!? Kita sedang _lockdown_ dan bahkan boss sudah memberi perintah siapapun yang keluar bakalan disambut dengan penyembur api!” Orang yang dipanggil kakak oleh si rambut mencuat terlihat kesal, ia sebenernya memiliki tampang mirip dengan saudara lebih muda di sofa. Hanya saja perbedaan dari warna kulit yang lebih gelap cukup kontras dengan saudara bagian Utara.

“Aku tau, _Fratello_. Aku hanya… bosan… itu saja.”

Si pengeluh karena bosan ini sebenarnya adalah salah satu personifikasi negara Italia, ia menggambarkan bagian wilayah Utara negara yang akan terkenal dengan pizza tersebut namanya adalah Italy Veneziano. Sedangkan si kakak adalah personifikasi negara Italia bagian Selatan dengan nama Italy Romano. Sebenarnya, kedua kakak beradik kembar ini jarang ada bersama di satu rumah karena kesibukan dan memang keduanya tidak begitu dekat. Sehingga, saat ada kebijakan mengikat seperti ini bisa dibilang berdampak kurang positif untuk keduanya.

Tarikan nafas lelah keluar dari mulut Romano, terlihat juga mulutnya berkomat-kamit karena sibuk mengomeli sang adik walaupun secara pelan agar tak didengar. Ia kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya dan berjalan mondar-mandir melewati sofa di mana adiknya sibut berbaring. Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti dari kegiatan tak jelasnya karena di dalam otaknya muncul ide bagus yang dijamin akan menghentikan kebosanan sang adik dan dirinya (di dalam sanu bari ia akui merasa bosan juga, tapi tak mau mengakuinya).

Tanpa kata-kata, ia langsung berjalan ke lantai bawah. Oh, ya keduanya sekarang sedang berada di lantai dua rumah milik Veneziano di Venice. Terdengar kedua kakinya beradu dengan tangga sebelum akhirnya suara menjadi hening. Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara barang-barang terjatuh dengan keras ditambah suara aduhan membuat sang adik terperanjat dan berdiri dari posisi terbaring. Dengan terburu-buru Veneziano turun dari lantai dua menuju sumber suara barang-barang terjatuh.

Setelah sampai, ia akhirnya menyadari kalau sang kakak sedang berada di gudang rumahnya di bagian belakang dekat dapur. Dengan panik ia buka pintu kayu dan mendapati beberapa barang sudah bertumpuk tak beraturan namun keberadaan kakaknya tak kelihatan.

“ _Fratello! Dios Mio_ _3_ _!_ Kau tak apa-apa?”

“BANTU AKU, BODOH. BUKANNYA BERDIAM DIRI SAJA! _Vaffanculo_ _4_ _!_ Aku tak menyangka gudangmu bisa seberantakan milikku di Roma. Apa yang kau lakukan sih sampai sebegini parahnya?” Suara Romano hanya terdengar, sepertinya ia berada di bawah tumpukan benda-benda yang menggunung.

Dengan wajah khawatir Veneziano menyingkirkan benda-benda di atas Romano dengan sigap namun penuh kehati-hatian karena memang barang-barang tersebut penuh dengan nilai sejarah. Setelah benda tersingkirkan, terlihat Romano tergeletak begitu saja dalam posisi telentang seperti bintang laut.

“Ve… kenapa kau ke gudangku? Apa yang kau cari?”

Romano berdiri dibantu Veneziano, selanjutnya ia menepuk kaosnya yang ditempeli debu untuk membersihkan.

“Aku ingin mencari alat musik milikmu, seingatku kau punya beberapa instrumen yang bagus seperti gitar, akordion, dan biola. Di mana kau meletakkannya?”

Veneziano hanya memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung, “ada di lemari belakang _Fratello_ berdiri”

Wajah Romano berakhir memerah seperti tomat. Tanpa berkata apa-apa ia berbalik dan membuka lemari yang dimaksud si adik. Ia akhirnya melihat beberapa alat musik. Romano hanya mengambil sebuah gitar akustik.

“Kau bisa main akordion kan?”

Veneziano hanya menganggukkan kepala dan mengambil akordion di lemari.

“Ayo, kita kembali ke lantai atas.”

Kedua bersaudara tersebut beriringan kembali ke lantai kedua. Sang kakak yang memang berada di depan langsung duduk di sofa, sedangkan Veneziano memilih mengambil kursi kayu.

“Lagu apa yang akan dinyanyikan, _Fratello_?”

“Ingat lagu lama sekali, tahun 92?”

Veneziano hanya mengangkat alis bagian kanan, Romano menghela nafas dan langsung saja ia petik gitar.

 **L'orologio batte l'una… tu sei fuori chissa' dove  
** **Giro nudo per la casa... dimmi tu se questa è vita**

Mendengar nada dari gitar, kedua mata Veneziano membesar. Ia kenal baik lagu ini! Tunggu, bukankah ini cocok? Lagu bertema seorang laki-laki menunggu kekasihnya yang sedang keluar di dalam rumah. Seperti mereka berdua yang sekarang berada di dalam rumah, hanya saja berbeda alasan.

Veneziano langsung mengikuti dengan akordionnya sehingga lagunya terdengar lebih bervariasi. Sang kakak tersenyum walaupun secara diam-diam.

**Tu che esci con le amiche (dici)  
Io che resto qui a pensare (ora)  
Se è poi vero per davvero o ti vedi con qualcuno  
Guardo un po' televisione c'e' del pollo dentro al frigo  
Mangio e provo a immaginare le tue mosse e le parole **

Kaki kanan Romano mulai diketuk-ketukkan sesuai irama ke lantai. Adiknya mulai mengayunkan badan ke kanan dan kiri. Akordion masih mendampingi petikan gitar dan suara Romano dengan harmonis.

**E' che sono un po' geloso**

“Scemo!” Veneziano menimpali karena memang sudah ingin ikut menyanyi.

**Ma ti amo per davvero**

“Vero~ Ve!”

**Si va be' l'autonomia ma ricorda che sei…**

_**Mia!** _

Ucap keduanya berbarengan, sekarang senyuman Romano benar-benar terkembang lebar dan dibalas hal sama oleh adiknya.

_**Banane e lampone chi c'era con te  
Io sono il tuo amore sei solo per me ** _

Keduanya menyanyikan bagian chorus berbarengan. Bagian lagu selanjutnya secara bergantian tidak seperti sebelumnya di mana Romano paling banyak menyanyi. Sampai habis mereka menyanyikan. Lagu ditutup dengan petikan gitar hingga Romano sendiri berdiri di atas sofa.

Tak disangka, terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari sebelah. Keduanya dengan cepat membuka jendela dan mendapati beberapa orang juga sedang berdiri di balkon rumah mereka. Sepertinya suara nyanyian kedua bersaudara Italia cukup kencang sehingga terdengar ke tetangga-tetangga. Romano yang sadar kalau dia jadi pusat perhatian mulai muncul rona merah di kedua pipi.

“Ve, _Fratello_ ~ menyanyi seperti ini ternyata menyenangkan dan lihat, banyak masyarakat suka dengan lagu. Memang lagu itu terbaik saat _Lockdown_ begini! Idemu luar biasa, _Fratello_ ”

“...D-diam, aku cuma bosan mendengarmu mengeluh oke!?” Mendengar pujian dari adiknya membuat Romano membuang muka, ia mengomel walaupun terdengar juga kata terima kasih terselip diantara omelan.

“KALIAN, AYO MENYANYI LAGI! SUARA KALIAN BAGUS!” diantara orang-orang di balkon ada yang berteriak, ini mengagetkan kedua Italy bersaudara.

“Bagaimana _Fratello_?”

Romano tak membalas pertanyaan Veneziano, ia letakkan gitarnya ke pembatas besi balkon rumah dan masuk ke dalam. Untuk kemudian ia kembali lagi ke balkon membawa dua kursi kayu.

“Tentu saja _il_ _mio fratellino_ _5_ , karena bosan itu menyebalkan!”

Sekali lagi kedua bersaudara personifikasi Italia memainkan alat musik mereka. Mereka sekarang tidak hanya menghilangkan kebosanan diantara keduanya saja, tapi tetangga yang memang dalam keadaan sama sekarang terhibur. Hari itu dipenuhi dengan lagu-lagu dan nanyian serta iringan berupa tepukan tangan bernada ceria dari orang yang sama-sama mengurung diri untuk keselamatan serta kesehatan.

* * *

Terjemahan

 _1_ Fratello: Kakak (laki-laki)

 _2_ Idiota: Idiot

 _3_ Dios Mio: Ya Tuhan

 _4_ Vaffanculo: (kasar) Bangsat kau

 _5_ il mio fratellino: Adikku (laki-laki) _  
_


End file.
